Akira and the beast
by BeybladeandBakuganfan1995
Summary: This is my first story I publish
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm BeybladeandBakuganfan1995. This is my first N+OC fanfiction, I called Akira and the beast. I don't own anything at all. So I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

In the kingdom of Unova, there lived a prince named N, who was selfish and uncaring. He had everything he ever wanted and still had the urge to possess more, he didn't appreciate any of the castle staff's hard work to keep him and his castle presentable.

All the servants put up with his arrogance, only because if they didn't they would be put out on the streets.

That was how heartless Prince N of Team Plasma really was.

One night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, offering a simple rose in exchange for shelter from the pouring rain.

"Please, your highness," she pleaded, "Just one night for this delicate flower?"

"What's in it for me?" Asked Prince N.

"The knowledge that you've helped a poor old woman less fortunate then yourself." the beggar answered.

"Get lost, you old hag!" N snapped, slamming the big entrance doors as the old woman stopped it with her foot.

"Don't be fooled by my appearance, young prince. For beauty can be found deeper then above the surface." the beggar warned him.

"Oh spare me your old woman's tales and get going, I don't need to be bothered by the likes of you!" N retorted, once again slamming the door in her face. He peered out the glass window to see if she would leave, only for the old beggar to transform into a beautiful nymph.

"I am Bianca," she announced, "The nymph of inner beauty, and I have seen well enough that you, Prince N of Team Plasma, cannot see the true beauty inside someone, as homely as a poor beggar woman."

"I am so sorry, Miss Bianca, please stay as long as you like." N pleaded, trying to make amends for his cruel behavior moments ago,

"It's too late, now you will see the error of your ways! For I will turn you into a hideous beast, and this flower I have presented to you earlier will bloom until your twenty-first birthday. If you cannot find someone who loves you for who you are on the inside, and who you truly love in return, then you will remain a beast forever!" As Bianca explained the curse, she waved her arms as magic dust sprinkled down upon Prince N, transforming him from human to beast.

As with every aspect of the castle and it occupants, they were changed as well. Bianca left, knowing that her work of teaching the prince a lesson was done.

N was disgusted by his monstrous form and isolated himself inside his castle. And as years past, he began to lose hope in ever returning to his human form.

"Who could ever love a beast?" He asked himself sadly.

* * *

In a village not to far away from N's castle, the was a house that belong to a fireman and inventor named Mike, and his young daughter named Akira. Akira loved to read, and went down town every day to borrow a book from the library. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"I'm going to the library, dad!" she called.

"Have a good time, Akira!" Mike called, coming down the stairs. Akira skipped out the door and took the next bus to downtown Nuvema, the kingdom had been left without a ruler after Prince N was cursed. That made everyone in the kingdom more joyous then ever before. Akira met up with some of the people on her bus that she had seen daily.

"Hello Akira, going to the library again, I see?" asked one person who was a clerk at the store she went to for groceries. Akira had gotten many connections with everyone in town, because her father was so well known, and because she was such a socialite.

"Oh definitely, I can't wait to see what new books are out." Akira smiled. Once she got off the bus, she walked down the street, waving to everyone she knew.

"Hello!" Akira called to a man carrying a briefcase.

"Good morning, Touko. Give my regards to your father." he replied.

"I will, see you later." Akira answered as she passed him. While walking down the street to the library, she heard people talking about her from a distance.

"That Akira is so odd." a girl whispered.

"Yeah, she always has her nose in a book." another snickered.

"Don't you girls worry," a third told the two, "that dreamy hunk Touya will put her in her place for sure." Akira just scoffed and turned away, continuing down the road, ignoring everything the girls had said. When she walked into the bookstore, she was greeted by the librarian, Miss. Barbra.

"Good morning Miss. Barbra." Akira cheered, walking through the book stacks, "Are there any new books?"

"Not since yesterday, Akira." the librarian smiled.

"That's okay then," Akira replied, "I'll just take this one out again."

"But you've taken that one out five times already." Miss Barbra laughed.

"But I just love it, fairies swept away by handsome princes, powerful magic spells, it's so fascinating." Akira sighed dreamily, holding the book close to her.

"Well if you are that interested in it, you can have it." Miss Barbra told her.

"But I couldn't." Akira protested.

"I insist, Akira. You have been my best visitor since I first worked here." Miss Barbra replied.

"Thank you so much." Akira cheered, walking out of the library and down the busy street again.

From a distance, the dark and tall Touya had spotted her, and had been watching her for a long time.

"I tell you, Stacy, she is the one." he began, "the most gorgeous woman in Nuvema is Akira, I will sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with me. No woman has ever resisted my dashing looks and charm."

"If only you knew that the woman you truly needed is right here in front of you." Stormy, Touya's partner, sighed. She too, as well as every other woman on Nuvema besides Akira, had fallen for Touya, but she was close enough to him every day to even get further then the rest of them.

"What was that, Stacy?" Touya asked her suddenly.

"Nothing." she said. Then, Touya jumped in front of Akira while she had her head in her book.

"Hello, my flower known as Akira." Touya replied, walking towards her.

"Touya, I'm not in any mood." Akira sighed without eye contact leaving the book. Then he took it from her.

"I'd like for you to give my book back, please." Akira asked.

"How could you read this, it has no pictures." Touya thought, flipping carelessly through the pages.

"It's called imagination!" Touya pointed out, frustrated with this vile man playing with her new book. Then he tossed it in a mud puddle.

"Akira." Touya sighed, "The whole town is talking about how you read to much. Woman so young and vibrant as you aren't supposed to be reading it fills their heads with ideas and actually thinking about things."

"Touya, you are completely repulsive!" Akira scoffed, picking up her mud soaked book and trying to walk away.

"Thank you." Touya chuckled, taking her by the waist, "No why don't you come back to my place and take a look at my trophies."

"You wish!" Akira shouted, pushing him away and running as far as she could, suddenly she saw an explosion coming from the back of her house.

She knew her father had been up to something, so she hopped the bus back home to help.

* * *

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: What did you think of the first chapter, please review


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is like Ekira-moon's story, but she said I can borrow it, and she didn't say that I can't copy it. Don't like it, Don't read it

* * *

Once Akira got off the bus, she ran home only to see her father's invention shed up in smoke while he and his team of police men were guarding the house. Akira looked curious and concerned as she tried to find her father.

"Dad, is everything okay?" she called out to him.

"No worries, honey. Just another invention up in smoke." Mike smiled to her weakly, walking towards her, "I don't think I'll ever invent something that's going to make the police industry more successful."

"I'm sure you will, dad. It's just a matter of trial and error." Akira pointed out, "And when you do, you'll be amazing at the polices' convention next week."

"You really think so, Akira?" Mike asked his daughter.

"I know so." she answered. After the smoke had cleared and Mike's invention shed was restored. Mike wanted to try one more time to get his latest invention to work. This time with the help and company of his daughter.

"Hand me that wrench, please Akira." Mike ordered as she passed him his wrench from the tool kit, "So, did you have a good time at the library today?"

"Miss Barbra let me keep my favorite book." Akira began, "Dad do you think I'm odd?"

"You, hon, odd. Why would you think that?" Mike answered.

"I just feel like I don't fit in, there's no one I can talk to." she added.

"What about that Touya, he seems to be quite handsome." Mike asked his daughter.

"Yes he's handsome. But conceded and vulgar. Even though everyone in Nuvema thinks he should be the one for me, I refused to be peer pressured into dating a jerk like him." Touko told her father, sitting down and sighing in frustration.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that for too long, Touko." Mike smiled as he tinkered with his invention, "I'm sure this is going to be the start of a brighter future for the both of us." Then, as he got up, he stared a bit at the adjustments, observing them until he knew they were stable.

"I think that should do it." he replied, "Let's try." He put on the helmet that he was working on, and lit a candle under it's detector. As he braced himself to have the same thing happen to him that had happened last time, the helmet's small hose nozzles sprayed in the direction of the flame, putting the candle out.

"It worked!" Touko exclaimed joyfully as her father eased from tension, "It really worked!"

"Well I'll be " Mike smiled at his lovely daughter with thankful eyes, "Then you know what that means. I'm off to the convention. I'll call the team up right now to tell them this thing actually works. Then we'll leave tomorrow."

"I always believed in you dad." Akira smiled back.

Akira helped Mike pack up his invention for the road, and the next day, Mike's partners on his police men squad came to pick him up to go to the convention.

"Bye dad, good luck!" Akira called out as she waved to him.

"I love you Akira, take care of yourself!" Mike called back. The team of policemen road down the highway on their police car engine to the convention, Mike's invention carefully packed and set on the back seat.

* * *

It had gotten dark and they were beginning to wonder why it was taking such a long time.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Mike asked.

"You'd think, hey?" One man on Mike's squad thought too.

"Maybe we missed that turn on lane 45." another pointed out. By this time they reached a fork in the road.

"Okay so where do we go now?" another one of his partners asked.

"Let's take that one, it'll be a short cut." Mike suggested, pointing to the dark and foggy road in the fork.

"I don't think so, the clear path is much safer, Mike." a third man suggested.

"Come on you guys, if we take this path, we'll be there sooner." Mike turned the truck to the dark and foggy path, and the others hoped he knew what he was doing. As the drove, they saw eyes in the bushes on the side of the road.

"No one's on this highway Mike, I think we should turn back." One of the other firefighters suggested

"Yeah, where have you taken us?" another answered. Then, an animal jumped from the bushes and made Mike and his squad crash the truck on the side of the road. The animal that attacked had surrounded the truck as Mike's partners ran for their lives.

"Okay, I'm not putting up with this anymore Mike. We're turning back." the other man called, and his squad followed down the road, leaving Mike to fend off the animal.

"You guys!" He called back as the animal left the scene momentarily, only to bring more backup.

"Uh oh." Mike panicked, running for his life as the animals, now clearly identified to him as wolves, chased him. He managed to stumble toward the path that led to the old Unova palace which housed the former rule of the kingdom, Prince N. As Mike ran to the gates, he banged harshly, trying to be let in.

"Help, let me in please!" He called as the wolves came closer, "Help!" Suddenly, the gate swung open by itself, letting Mike through. The wolves gnawed at the gate and tried to get him, but all they successfully got was his boot.

Now inside, Mike stared up at the enormous Unova castle that used to be full of liveliness, now it was a stormy and abandoned.

Though, it was enough to stay the night in until he could get back into town. He banged on the door loudly, and like the front gates, they too, opened suddenly. As Mike stepped in, shut the door behind him.

"Hello, is anyone here?" he whispered loudly. He could her whispers in the room, but couldn't see anyone.

"He must've gotten lost on the road." one voice replied.

"Maybe if you'd keep quiet, he'd leave." another suggested harshly.

"My trucks broke down, and I need a place to stay the night." Mike called again.

"Come on Ryoku, let him stay." the first voice replied, "Of course you can stay sir."

"Who said that?" Mike stuttered, unaware of where the voices were coming from. He picked up a candle to see who was talking to him, but it was the candle itself that was speaking.

"Hello." it said, starling Mike as he dropped it. When he got up, he examined the candle.

"I don't believe it." he gasped.

"Oh now you've done it Gorm. Just great!" the second voice yelled with exasperation as a clock bounced on the floor beside the candle. Mike picked it up and examined it curiously.

"How does one do this?" Mike asked, tickling its legs as it squirmed in his grasp. He twisted the wind up handle in the back, the played with the pendulum.

"Hey, close that!" the clock snapped, shutting it's case on Mike's fingers. The candle had noticed that Mike was cold, and offered for him to sit by the open fireplace.

"No, I refuse to let this happen, you know very well that the master will be furious with us if we let anyone in here." the clock protested frantically pulling Mike's pant leg, "Stop this instant." Mike sat down in a big arm chair as an ottoman rushed over to him acting like a cat. A coat rack wrapped him in a blanket and a tray zoomed toward the chair with a pot on to.

"Would you like some tea?" the pot asked.

"No tea, no!" the clock protested, "This has gone on way too long! I'm in change here and I order you to stop!" As Mike took the tea in a little cup, it laughed.

"It tickles. It tickles!" it cried out.

"Oh, cute, a talking tea cup too." Mike smiled. Suddenly the happy moment was shattered when the door swung open to reveal N in his monster form.

He was a huge brown beast about ten feet tall, his hair that he had when he was human was still the same tea green, and his claws looked a lot like his zoroak.

"Who is this?" he snapped.

"Let me explain this, he was last in the woods, and-" the candle began.

"Silence!" N ordered.

"I would like to say that I wanted him out from the start. Did he listen to me-" The clock tried to add, but N roared once more in fury.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked Mike with rage.

"I was just lost, my truck broke down and-"

"You were never welcome here!" N interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry." Mike stammered, staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" N snapped.

"Nothing, sir." Mike stuttered.

"So you've come to make fun of me, huh?" N pulled Mike by the shirt and pulled him.

"Please, I didn't mean anything; I just needed a place for the night." Mike protested.

"I'll give it to you alright! You'll stay in the dungeons for all I care!" N pulled Mike away as his pleas surrounded the door slammed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Akira and Mike's house, Touya snuck in the bushes, behind him, he had set up a complete wedding, wanting to woo Akira into marrying him.

"Akira sure will be so surprised." He chuckled, staring back at her house with a sparkle in his eye. Then he jumped back to greet his wedding guests.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and now I need to get my bride." he grinned at them, "You all know what to do when I come out?"

"Ooh, ooh!" One short man called out, "Start playing the music!" Then, he started to strike the band and then immediately began skipping.

"Not yet!" Touya snapped, "But when the music is suppose to start, make sure you start with a CD player."

Inside the house, Akira sat on the couch sipping a warm cup of tea and reading the book she previously received from the library. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. She got up to answer it. Touko peeked through the hole in the door to see who it was, surprisingly it was not who she wanted to see, and she sighed to that. Touya swung open the door, uninvited.

"Touya, you surprised me." she lied.

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" He asked her with a big grin on his face, "Do you know that every single woman in town is really jealous of you right now, because today your dreams come true."

"You don't know what my dreams are." Akira retorted in protest.

"On the contrary, dear Akira, just imagine, a beautiful log cabin, my biggest catch in the over, and my wonderful wife massaging my feet while the kids play with their Pokémon." He described the picture, swinging his muddy boots on the coffee table right on top of Akira's new book. While he was picturing this scene, Touko tried so hard not to barf.

"We'll have five or six." he concluded.

"Pokémon?" Akira questioned him.

"No, Akira, young, strong muscular men like me." Touya laughed.

"Oh, great." Akira said emotionlessly and grabbed her book as Touya stood back up with his shoes back on his feet.

"And you know who my wife will be?" He asked her.

"Let me guess," Akira was about to gag, putting her book safely on the bookshelf.

"You, sweet Akira." he answered for her.

"Touya, I don't know what to say." Akira fibbed, the truth was that she didn't know what to say to reject him, how many ways she could.

"Then say you'll marry me." he insisted, pinning her to the door. Thankfully, Akira could feel for the door handle.

"I don't think so, Touya, I don't deserve you!" she cried out, swinging the handle and opening the door. He pushed, and ended up flying in a puddle on the lawn as the guests laughed in his face.

"I will have Akira 's hand in marriage, because I know she wants me." he stood up, shaking the mud from his hair and walking away.

A while later, Akira peeked out from the door to see if he had disappeared, as she know he had gone, she slammed the door behind her.

"How disgusting!" she gagged, "Touya wanted to marry me! He wants to use me for his own gain! What a sick twisted idea..." just the thought made her want to barf with hatred. Just then, there was another knock on the door. Akira run to the door, wanting to give Touya another earful.

"Listen here Touya... oh I'm so sorry." she began, noticing that it wasn't Touya, but one of her father's fellow police men, "Where's my dad."

"We don't know, but he was on the side of the road the last time we saw him." he told her.

"I have to find him!" Akira cried out, and ran to the back of the house. In the back, Mike kept a small stable for Akira, where she kept her Pokémon. Akira opened the stable door and inhucked her Zebtrika from her rope while her other Pokémon stayed in their Pokeballs.

"Zebtrika, we have to go, now!" Akira exclaimed as she hoped on Zebtrika, and rode through the back gate through town, and toward the highway.

Akira was given a map, and followed it to where the fire truck broke down.

"Oh no!" she cried out, "Zebtrika, can you see where dad went?" she looked in the cab to find out that Mike was not there, so Zebtrika sniffed around the truck, then went into the forest by the highway. Finally they made it to the gates of Prince N's seemingly abandoned palace.

"Where are we?" Akira asked nervously, as Zebtrika suddenly got frightened at the scary sight of N's palace, "Easy there Zebtrika."

Then as Akira got off her horse and run through the gates.

As she shut the gate, she noticed her father's hat on the ground.

"Dad!" she quivered, picking it up.

On a table, Gorm the clock, and Ryoku the candle stick watched over the doors.

"You just had to let him in, didn't you?" Gorm scolded, "You just had to invite him for tea!"

"I was being hospitable." Ryoku huffed, suddenly the gigantic doors opened, and Touko peeked in.

"Anyone here?" she asked nervously, "hello... daddy? Dad are you here?" Then, as she walked upstairs, the little tea cup Minchino noticed her.

"Grandma, I saw a girl in the castle!" she cried out.

"Now now, Minchino, I will not have you making up stories." Cinnicino, the tea pot, scolded the little cup.

"It's true, I saw her!" Minchino insisted.

"Not another word, the master might hear us." Cinnicino warned her.

"There's a girl in here!" exclaimed a duster by the name of Anthea.

"I told you." Minchino agreed.

"Do you know how irresponsible you are, you-!" Gorm scolded Ryoku, but was cut off by Touko's calls from the hallway.

"Papa, are you here?" she called out.

"Did you see that?" Ryoku asked curiously, "it's a girl."

"I know it's a girl!" Gorm snapped.

"She could be the one the one to break the curse on Prince N!" Ryoku exclaimed, jumping off the table to follow her. Gorm went after him in complete protest. They followed Akira deep into the castle.

"Excuse me, I just need to find my Father, I... oh." Akira thought she heard someone, but it was only Gorm and Ryoku arguing. Then as they continued to follow her into the dungeons.

"Akira!" she heard Mike cry out as he saw her run down the staircase.

"Papa!" Touko ran up to his cell in complete shock, he looked horrible.

"How did you find me?" Mike asked her, "You need to get out of here, now."

"Who did this to you, dad?" she asked him worriedly.

"There is no time to explain, you have to get out!" Mike insisted hurriedly, suddenly there was a furious roar, "Run Akira, run!"

"What are you doing here?" N roared, grabbing Akira roughly by the arm. He blew out his torch before she could see his face.

"Who are you?" Akira quivered shakily.

"I am the master here, get out!" N barked.

"Please, I'm here for my father, please set him free." Touko begged, "He's sick."

"He shouldn't have trespassed on my ground!" N snapped.

"He could die!" Touko cried out, "I'll do anything, just set him free."

"I've trapped him here for eternity, there's nothing you can do." N told her harshly.

"Wait... take me in his place." Touko told him.

"You?" N was taken aback by Touko's courageousness, "You would do that for him?"

"Akira, no!" Mike protested, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"If I did, would you free him?" Touko asked N.

"Yes," N answered in a surprisingly soft tone, "but you have to promise to stay here forever." Touko stared at the shadows where N stood.

"Come closer." she whispered, and N obeyed her hesitantly. As his beastly face came into the light, she gasped in horror with her widened eyes.

"I won't let him take you!" Mike yelled in protest. Akira stepped toward him.

"You have my word." Akira stammered, knowing Mike needed to get home.

"Done." N snapped opening Mike's cell. He ran to Akira and embraced her.

"Listen to my, sweetheart; you have so much to live for, you can't be trapped here your entire life." He replied, still insisting to spare her. N dragged him off as he called out Akira's named.

"Quiet, you don't have to worry about her anymore!" N snapped at him and threw him out. An enchanted carriage was at the gate, and took him home.

As N walked back to the dungeons, Ryoku stopped him.

"Master?" he asked.

"What?" he snapped at the candle stick.

"Well, since the girl is going to be here. Perhaps you can give her a nicer place to stay-" Ryoku suggested, only to be roared at, "Or not." and then N passed him down back to the dungeons.

By then, Akira had began sobbing, but when she heard N return, she lifted her head.

"He didn't get a chance to say goodbye... I'm never see him again." she sobbed. N wanted to yell again, but instead, listened to Ryoku's suggestion.

"I'll show you to your room." he replied softly.

"My room, I thought?" Touko asked in surprise.

"Do you want to stay in the dungeons?" N asked sharply, "No" Akira said, "Then follow me!" She got up and followed him out upstairs to the main castle floor. Everything was so creepy, that she chose to stay near N.

"Say something to her." Ryoku whispered.

"I hope you like it here..." N hesitated, "This is your home so you can explore any part of it you like, except for the west side."

"What's in there?" Akira asked.

"It's off limits!" N snapped and his voice echoed throughout the castle. As they reached a door, he opened it.

"Here it is, if you need anything, servants will tend to whatever you need." he told her.

"Invite her to dinner." Ryoku insisted.

"You will attend dinner with me! That is not a question!" Then, he slammed the door. As he left, Akira ran to the bed, and began to sob once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Beybladeandbakuganfan1995: here's the 4th chapter

Paul: Hey Beybladeandbakugasn1995 when are you going to make this story with me and Dawn

Beybladeandbakugasn1995: Never Paul

Dawn; Enjoy the story

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tavern back in Nuvema, Touya sat depressed, sipping root beer and sulking

"How dare Akira reject me. I was humiliated in front of the entire town." he replied.

"Do you want some more root beer, Touya?" Stacy asked him.

"Why, it won't help. I'm a failure." Touya sighed.

"Come on, you need to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and try again." she encouraged him. Suddenly, Mike ran into the tavern, waving her arms like crazy.

"Akira, my sweet young daughter has been captured!" he cried out.

"Mike?" one of the men in the tavern asked in surprise.

"Whoa, slow down Mike, who captured AKira?" Touya asked.

"A big horrible, ferocious beast! He's got her locked up in the dungeon. You have to help me!" Mike explained in horror, but all the other men in the tavern began laughing hysterically. Mike began to get frustrated that no one believed him.

"Yeah Mike, we'll help you out." Touya laughed as men from the tavern throw him out in the snow bank.

"Good old Mike, he always makes us laugh." a man chuckled, passing Touya. He sat next to Stacy, beginning to thing.

"Good old Mike" he thought, "I've been thinking Stacy, and Mike is Akira's father?"

"Yes." answered Stacy, "so?"

"So, I thought of a plan." Touya continued.

"Tell me about it." she replied, and then he whispered in her ear. After hearing his plan, the both began to cackle. Outside, Mike brushed himself off from the snow.

"Oh, my poor Akira! Why won't anyone help rescue her?" Mike called out!

* * *

Akira had continued to sob for hours, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in tears.

"It's me, sweetheart. Cinnicino." a grandmotherly voice answered her warmly. As Akira opened the door, the tea pot bounced in the room, followed by Minchino the tea cup.

"I thought you might like some tea." Cinnicino replied.

"But you you're a-" Akira stuttered, amazed that Cinnicino was actually a tea pot. She backed up in surprise and accidentally bumped into, and work up, a sleeping wardrobe.

"Careful there, darling." the wardrobe replied cheerfully.

"This this is impossible." Akira continued to stutter.

"Yeah, it my seem impossible, but here we are." the wardrobe answer.

"She's so pretty." Minchino whispered.

"Yes she definitely is." Cinnicino agreed, pouring hot tea into Minchino, "Easy now, don't spill."

"Thank you." Touko replied, wiping her tears away, then she sipped slowly from Minchino's rim.

"Want to see a trick?" Minchino asked excitedly, then she blow bubbles from the tea within her. All Akira could do was smile at the young tea cup.

"You are so cute." Akira replied, now happier.

"Minchino, that's a waste of good tea." Cinnicino scolded her.

"Sorry Grandma." Minchino sighed.

"You were so brave, sweetheart." Cinnicino told Akira.

"We all agree." the wardrobe added.

"I've lost everything, my dad my freedom, and my dreams." Akira began to cry once again.

"Oh, come now sweetheart. Everything will turn out for the better." Cinnicino tried to encourage her with her warm smile, "Oh listen to me, yapping away while you have dinner waiting." So, Cinnicino and Minchino left so the wardrobe could help Akira get ready.

"Now, my name is Cordocina, the mistress of fashion." the wardrobe introduced herself, "Let's pick you out a stunning dress to wear to dinner. Oh, this one is perfect." she used her drawers to grab it.

"Thank you Cordocina, but I'm not going to dinner." Akira replied softly.

"Oh, you have to!" Cordocina protested. Then, Gorm opened the door nervously

"Dinner is ready." He stammered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, N paced by the fire place uncontrollably.

"I told her to come, why hasn't she came yet!" he snapped.

"Please be patient, she's lost her father and her freedom so fast." Cinnicino replied.

"Master, if I may interrupt have you considered the fact that she might be the one to break our curse?" Ryoku asked nervously.

"Yes I have!" N snapped.

"Good, now if you fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you. Then, poof, we'll be human by morning." Ryoku added.

"It's not that simple." Cinnicino whispered to Ryoku, "it takes time."

"But the enchanted rose is wilting." Ryoku protested, "We don't have that much time."

"Why bother, she's gorgeous, and I'm well look!" N exclaimed.

"You got to help her look past appearances." Cinnicino told him.

"I wouldn't know how." N retorted childishly.

"Well first of all you have to look presentable, straighten up, and look like a gentlemen." she began.

"And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile." Ryoku added, "Come on, show me." He smiled, but all his fangs showed when he tried.

"Now, now, don't frighten her," Cinnicino continued.

"Show her your skills." Ryoku added.

"But be gentle to her." Cinnicino insisted.

"Compliment her." Ryoku told him.

"But sincerely." Cinnicino added.

"And above all matters," Ryoku began.

"Control your temper!" they both shouted. Then, they turned to the doorway, where they thought Akira was about to enter.

"Here she is." Ryoku whispered. Then Gorm peeked himself through the door.

"Where is she?" N asked, seeing his nervous expression.

"Well she is she is she's not coming." Gorm stammered.

"What!" N's roar echoed throughout the castle as he stormed up the stairs,

"Wait wait master!" Gorm, Ryoku and Cinnicino called after him. He marched up to the bedroom where Touko was staying, and banged harshly on the door.

"I thought I told you, come to dinner!" he snapped childishly.

"I'm not going!" Akira shouted from within the room.

"Come out or I'll bust down that door!" N threatened.

"That is not the way to win the young girl's heart." Ryoku whispered.

"Please, just attempt to be nicer." Gorm added.

"But she's being so difficult!" N whinned.

"Lord N, gentle." Cinnicino scolded him.

"Will you come down?" N asked softly.

"No." Akira answered, N was about to snap again, but Gorm coughed scoldingly.

"Gentle." he reminded him.

"It would be my honor if you would join my for dinner." N tried once more, "Please."

"No thank you!" Akira shouted.

"You can't lock yourself in there forever!" N snapped childishly.

"Yes I can" Akira called out.

"Fine." N continued to snap, "Then starve!" his roar echoed in every part of the castle.

"Lord N?" Cinnicino protested.

"No, if she isn't going to eat with me, she won't eat at all!" N snapped, rushing off to his quarters.

"That was horrible." Cinnicino sighed.

"Ryoku, watch the door, and tell us if there is any sign of her whatsoever." Gorm ordered.

"Yes sure." Ryoku saluted him. Gorm and Cinnicino went back downstairs.

N burst open the doors to his room on the west side of the castle, and pushed over a table

"I asked her nicely, but she still refused! What does she want me to do, gravel on my knees?" N mumbled as he picked up his magical mirror.

"The girl, show her to me." he ordered it. The refection of his beastly form disappeared to reveal Akira and Cordocina talking.

"Lord N's really not bad once you get to know him, just give him a chance." Cordocina tried to encourage Touko.

"I don't want to give him a chance. I don't want anything to do with that beast!" Akira cried out and N's heart sank.

"I'm kidding myself." he replied softly, "she'll never see me as anything else but a beast." he watched the enchanted rose wilt one more petal.

"It's hopeless." He whispered.

* * *

Beybladeandbakugasn1995: Hope you like it, please review


	5. Chapter 5

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: here' s Chapter 5

* * *

After a while, Akira quietly slipped out from her bedroom and crept down the hall the staircase. Ryoku watched her from his hiding stop, the curtains, following her up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Cinnicino was putting Minchino, the little tea cup to sleep with the other cursed Pokémon

"Off you go, time for bed" she replied, pushing little Minchino with the tip of her spout.

"But I'm not tired." Minchino said, however it was no use, as she slipped into the cupboard her eyes closed.

"There's no need to complain, it's been a long day for all of us." Cinnicino replied softly.

"I'd say, she was just being stubborn!" Gorm protested.

"It wasn't the young girl being stubborn, Gorm, You can't blame her, Lord N just needs to learn how to control his temper" Cinnicino explained, Just then, Akira peeked her head quietly into the room and slipped in.

"Splendid to see you out of your room, Young miss, I'm Gorm, and this is Ryoku." Gorm replied Ryoku bent over the kiss the back of Akira's hand.

"It is my pleasure to meet you at least." He said

"If there is anything you need-"Gorm began.

"Well I am a bit hungry." Akira admitted.

"Well now, let's get started!" Cinnicino said smiling

"Remember what Lord N said." Gorm said

"Nonsense Gorm, I'm not going to let this sweet girl starve." Cinnicino insisted.

"Okay, a glass of water and a bread crust, that's it!" Gorm retorted.

"To us she is not a prisoner Gorm, no matter what Lord N says, honestly!" Ryoku scolded him, guiding Touko away into the dining room. She pulled up a chair as dishes of all kinds began to pass by her onto the table.

It was the most delicious food she had ever tasted. Silverware and plates began to spin and dance before her, putting on a spectacular show.

Every single dish prepared was served before her and many beverages as well.

When the show was over, Akira stood up, applauding joyously.

"That was wonderful!" she smiled.

"Well yes, yes it was." Gorm blushed, "Now look at the time, it's getting late. We should all go to bed now."

"I couldn't possibly go to sleep now." Akira protested in astonishment, "I have never spent time in an enchanted castle before."

"Who said it was enchanted?" Gorm chuckled.

"You did." Ryoku whispered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to explore a bit." Akira replied.

"We would be an honor to take you on a tour." Ryoku offered to Touko.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea, we wouldn't want he going certain places if you know what I mean." Gorm whispered to Ryoku in protest. Then, Akira began to smile sweetly at him.

"I'm sure you'd like to take me on a tour, I bet you know everything about this place." She replied, still smiling.

"Why yes, of course.. I do." Gorm blushed.

As Gorm went on and on with an old story about the statues standing on either side of the walls, Akira looked in amazement at all the other wonders that N's castle held. He ended with a humorless joke when he noticed Akira had gone ahead.

"If you'll look above us at the Miss?" Gorm and Ryoku rushed over to stop Akira, who was about to climb the stairs to the west side of the castle.

"What's up there?" Akira asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all that you'd be interesting in up in the west side." Gorm insisted.

"So that's what the beast was talking about." she pondered.

"Nicely done, now she'll want to go up there." Ryoku whispered.

"I wonder what he hides up there?" Akira continued to ponder.

"He isn't hiding anything." Ryoku protested.

"Then there so be no reason why I can't go up there." Akira was about to wonder up the stairs when Gorm and Ryoku stopped her once more.

"Why don't we go look at something else." Gorm thought.

"Like the garden or the library." Ryoku added.

"You have a library" Akira asked smiling

"Yes we do my dear" Gorm said

"You wouldn't believe how many books we have, hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of books." Akira was intrigued by this and began to follow them back down. Then she began to think.

"Why would I need books when I could have a great discovery waiting for me right up these stairs?" she thought to herself as she slipped away while Gorm and Ryoku were too excited to notice. Once Akira was up the stairs, she discovered that everything around her was trashed.

A mirror was smashed to pieces, toys were on the floor, the roller skating ramp was scratched, and tables and statues where tipped over.

Then there was a set of doors with a handle that looked like a beast's head. Akira opened the door and slipped inside.

Everything was even more trashed, and there were cobwebs everywhere. Things were torn down from the walls, furniture was tipped over, and AKira turned to see a picture of the former Prince N, torn apart.

However, she could make out the eyes of the prince, deep and dreamy, and realized they were the same eyes of the monstrous beast who ruled this castle. Once more, AKira turned to notice the enchanted rose, protected by a done of glass, and she walked towards it in curiosity. She placed her hands upon the glass, and lifted the dome.

However, just as she was about to touch the flower, N's shadow emerged from the darkness, and she gasped.

"Why did you come up here?" he asked her harshly, "I told you this side of the castle is off limits!"

"I'm sorry." Akira quivered.

"Do you realize you could destroy that flower?" N snapped at her again.

"I didn't mean any harm." Akira told him softly, but he did not listen. He drew closer to her.

"Get out!" He roared. Akira raced down the stairs. She grabbed her cloak and rushed out the doors.

"Where are you going?" Ryoku asked in surprise.

"I don't care if I made a promise," Akira shouted, "I can't stand another minute in this place!"

"Please wait, please!" Gorm begged, but Akira had already gone out into the snow storm.

* * *

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Beybladeand Bakuganfan: Chapter 6 done ^_^

* * *

It was a good thing that Zebtrika was waiting for Akira at the gates of the castle, however as they raced deeper into the forest, wild Hounders began to chase them.

The Hounders nipped at Zebtrika hind legs as she galloped faster and faster, but didn't realize that she had slid into icy cold waters.

She tried pulling herself out while Akira has held tightly on to the reins. The Hounders successfully managed to follow Zebtrika into the water, but now, Zebtrika had easily escaped, with Akira still on her back.

Zebtrika ran further into the forest, but the wolves snuck up on her, surprising her so much that she flew Akira off her back and the reins wrapped around a tree branch.

Akira had tried to run for Zebtrika, to set her free, and when she did, she sent out Tepig who batted the Hounders with a Flame charge.

However one Hounder jumped on her and got a hold of her cloak, it was attempting to tear it from her. Suddenly, the Hounder attacking Touko was grabbed by a beastly hand as a familiar roar rang out.

"It's you?" Akira shivered, as N made a shield from himself to protect her from the attacking Hounders. As they pounced, N went head to head with them, they were all over him and one of them even bit him.

He flung one to the ground, and another one to a tree, when finally they retreated. N stared at Akira for moment before her collapsed in the snow. Akira stood by Zebtrika while holding her Tepig in astonishment, after all the yelling and the hot flamed temper, he had saved her.

Then she ran to him, and took off her cloak, and then she carefully lifted him onto Zebtrika and led them both back to the castle.

* * *

Cinnicino had boiled some water and poured it from her spout into a bowl;Akira took a cloth and dipped it in the warm water. She crawled over to N and noticed he was licking his wound.

"It's not going to help, licking it." She warned him as he made a low growling noise while pouting like a baby and the human objects in the room backed away, "Just hold still." Then N roared painfully.

"That hurt!" He snapped.

"If you'd just stay still, it won't hurt so much." Akira scolded him. "Well I wouldn't have gotten this wound if you hadn't ran away." N huffed.

"Well if you didn't frighten me, I wouldn't run away." Akira shouted.

"You shouldn't have been in the west side!" N shot back.

"And you should learn to control your temper!" Akira remarked in a furious tone. All the objects in the room where about to hide, but instead of lashing out, N sighed in defeat.

"You're right." he admitted softly.

"Now hold still," Akira began again, "This is going to sting just a bit." and as she wiped his wound with the cloth, the objects expected him to roar again, but he just flinched.

"And thank you." Akira added, "You saved my life."

"You're welcome." N replied, "What's your name?"

"Akira." she said simply.

* * *

In a dark room, Touya and another young man had begun a meeting, and he was going to discuss his devious plan.

"I don't leave the Institute at night, but my resources told me this would be worth my time." the man began cruelly.

"Of course, Cheren." Touya laughed, sliding over a cheque that was written out to him.

"Well, I'll listen." Cheren continued.

"Well, I have been trying to get the hand of Akira, Mike's daughter, but every chance I get, I'm turned down. Mike's a nut; he was at the tavern earlier tonight going on about a beast trapping Akirain the dungeons of his castle."

"Mike is a hard worker who contributes well to this community." Cheren pointed out.

"Though, Touko would do anything to keep him from being sent to the Looney-bin, even marrying me." Touya cackled.

"That is truly diabolical I love it." Cheren continued to laugh with Touya at his great scheme.

Back at the house, Mike gathered all his weaponry, and loaded up his car.

"If no one will help me rescue my treasured Akira, then I'll have to do it myself." Mike replied in frustration as he started up the engine.

Once he drove out of sight, Touya's sleek shiny black car drove up. He walked up the front steps and banged on the door.

"Akira, Mike!" he yelled, but the lights were off, "They'll come back, and when they do, I'll be ready for them." Suddenly, Stacy stepped out of the car.

"Not home?" she asked.

"No, but I want you to stay here until they do."

"Yes sir, if it was anyone else, they would be whining because of the snowstorm, but I'm born for this." Stacy laughed.

And so Stacy keep a close watch over Mike's driveway.

* * *

The next day, N, Gorm, and Ryoku watched Akira ride Zebtrika in the snow. Zebtrika kicked up her heels, throwing snow everywhere.

"I haven't felt this deeply about anyone like this before; I want to do something nice for her." N sighed.

"Well there are flowers, chocolates promises you forget to keep." Gorm thought out loud.

"No, it has to be something much more special than that." Ryoku protested. And so, his idea went into action that afternoon.

At the entrance to two big doors, Akira stood curious to see why N has taken her there.

"Akira," N began, "There's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes."

"Okay." Then Akira did as told and N opened the doors. Then he gently took her hands and guided her into the room.

"Can I open them now?" Akira asked curiously.

"No, not yet." N replied softly, "Just stay right here." Then he went to the window and drew back the curtains.

"Now?"Akira asked, noticing light fill her closed eyes. Then N opened yet another set of curtains.

"Yes, Akira, now you can open your eyes." N answered her gently. As Akira opened her eyes, she gasped in awe at all the books in the castle's library. Rows and rows of books about legendaryPokémon known to the Unova region, and stories of heroes, in the past.

"I don't believe it, I never seen so many books in my whole life." Akira exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" N asked her.

"I love it, it's wonderful!" Akira answered, wandering around the huge library.

"Then it's yours, read as many books as your heart desires, Akira." N smiled.

"Oh thank you N, thank you!" Akira shrieked, and in the hallway Cinnicino, Ryoku, Gorm, Anthea and little Minchino were watching.

"Well what do you know?" Cinnicino smiled.

"It worked." Ryoku cheered.

"What, what worked?" Minchino asked curiously.

"Let's just let them be now." Gorm suggested.

"This is truly an exciting thing to see." Anthea giggled as they began to hop away to the kitchen.

"I didn't see anything." little Minchino pointed out.

"Come on, we got chores to do." Cinnicino called to her and she pouted, hopping away to follow them.

* * *

Please review this.


	7. Chapter 7

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: Chapter 7 here, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, N and Akira sat across from each other while Cinnicino and a sugar bowl prepared hot oatmeal for them. Akira took a graceful sip from her spoon and looked up to see N slurping his down rudely.

He received scolding looks from both Cinnicino and Minchino. Akira slowly brought her spoon to her mouth to show N how to use silverware.

He grabbed his own spoon, and to everyone's surprise, dropped the spoonful of oatmeal into his wide opened mouth. Minchino laughed a little as Cinnicino gave her a scolding look.

All Akira could do was lift her bowl gracefully up to her mouth and drink her oatmeal. N looked at her for a second before doing the same as Akira's example.

* * *

Later that day, Akira showed N how to feed the Pidoves without scaring them away. N crawled toward a bird that perched itself on the snow, but then it flew away.

"N used to be such a fearful beast, now he's just curious and unsure of himself." Akira thought to herself as she took bird seed from his spread out hands and sprinkled it on the snow. Then a little bird pecked at the seed in the snow, then perched itself on N's paws.

" Akira doesn't flinch at the sight of my paws like she used to, I'll just ignore it but she's never looked at me like that as if she might love me " N thought as Akira hid behind a tree, he didn't know why. When Touko was out of N's range of view, she stared at him again.

"Okay, this is new, a little strange, but who knew I'd fall for him. I mean, sure he not like any prince charming in books, but there's something about him that I didn't see until now." Akira continued her thoughts as she saw N surrounded by Pidoves, and as they flew away, snow collapsed on him. Akira couldn't help but laugh. It was the start of a fun filled snowball fight. Watching from the window, Gorm, Cinnicino and Ryoku could not believe their eyes.

"Well knew would've guessed." Ryoku thought out loud.

"It's really happening." Cinnicino added.

"It's incredible." Ryoku replied.

"Looks like they didn't need our help after all." Gorm said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Cinnicino smiled, "Maybe there something there that we overlooked."

"What's there?" Minchino asked, popping out from behind the human objects.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Cinnicino pushed her along as the other human objects followed.

In the main hall, Gorm had gathered all the human objects for a big project. They were going to create the most romantic night ever seen.

"Alright, we have twelve hours to get this place spotless and prepare for the big ball! Need I remind you that if the last petal wilts on this rose, the spell on our Lord N will not be broken." Gorm announced, "You to the east side, you to the west side, and my group will take care of the main halls. Let's get to work!" However, they just left him standing there dumbfounded.

"Don't worry so much, Gorm, just let nature take its course." Cinnicino told him.

"Yes, but it never hurts to be prepared." Gorm replied, "Beside, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to get the curse lifted."

"To be human and Pokémon once more would be fantastic. I could be myself again!" Ryoku sighed happily.

* * *

Upstairs. Concordia was thinking the same thing, if she was human too.

"If I were human again, I could wear lipstick, I'd have figured back. I could wear clothes instead of keeping them inside me!" Concordia replied out loud. Everywhere in the castle, all the human objects prepared for the special night, in high hopes that they would become themselves once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Akira was reading Romeo and Juliet to N as he listened attentively to her lyrical reading voice.

"And there has never been a story of more woe, the this of Juliet, and her Romeo." Akira concluded.

"Please Akira, read it again." N pleaded softly.

"Why don't you read it to me this time?" Touko thought.

"Alright, I'll try." N took the book and looked hard at it, then a few minutes later he stopped, "I can't."

"You never learned?" Akira asked N softly.

"I've learned, but only a little." N admitted.

"Well I'll teach you." Akira smiled, "Let's start here."

"Okay." N sighed dreamily, "Two households" And while Akira taught N how to read, the rest of the palace was bustling with movement, trying to get everything ready for that night.

And at the end, with all her excitement of becoming human once more, Concordia jumped from the window and cannon balled into the fountain.

That night, Ryoku and a towel rack were giving N a bath to get ready for the ball.

"Tonight is the night." Ryoku cheered happily.

"I'm not sure I can do it." N told him after having water dumped on him.

"You don't have time to think," Ryoku assured him, "Just be bold, and show her you are worthy!"

"Worthy!" N courageously spring from the tub and shock himself dry.

"There will be romantic music, candlelight curtesy of myself, and when the moment is just right, you confess your true feelings about Lady Touko." Ryoku continued.

"Wait, con confess my feelings?" N stammered, "No, I can't."

"You do care about Akira, don't you?" Ryoku asked N.

"More than the Unova region itself." N sighed dreamily, thinking of Akira.

"Then you have to tell her, she won't know otherwise." Ryoku replied, and with a haircut. He hopped back to see N, "Tada, you look"

"Stupid." N sighed hopelessly.

"Not what I was looking for, but how about a little more." Ryoku thought out loud.

Then they turned to see Gorm in the doorway.

"Your lady is waiting for you downstairs."he told N.

"Just give us a few more minutes, Gorm." Ryoku pleaded.

"Alright, just a few." Gorm replied impatiently.

* * *

Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: Chapter 8 here and done

* * *

Concordia led Akira to the grand ballroom. She walked gracefully down the first flight of stairs as N stood at the top of the opposite stair case nervously.

Then he prepared to meet her at the bottom. Akira looked up at N dreamily, she felt her cheeks turning hot pink as he seemed to be the most handsome beast she had even seen, and N stared at Akira, her dress was gorgeous.

It was the same style of the dragon Reshiram.

She was enchanting in his eyes. They bowed to each other, and N took Touko's hand.

The walked down the final flight of stairs as Cinnicino began to sing to the charming scene.

They both ate dinner by candlelight when Akira ran to N's side of the table as he took her hands in his paws and guided her to the ballroom.

He wrapped his arms around her as they began to dance weightlessly on the floor. Cinnicino continued to sing her sweet song as

N swept Akira off her feet. Akira rested her head against N's chest as he continued to dance with her, watching the starlit sky.

Everyone watching was overjoyed to see the romantic scene before them. Ryoku and the other candles lit the room with a soft glow. Even little Minchino watched the couple dance, and Cinnicino noticed that she was getting tired.

"All right there little one, time to go to the cupboard." She whispered. So Minchino jumped from the tray that they were on and looked like she was about to hop to the kitchen, but she kept watching N and Akira.

They had both walked to the balcony as N nervously rubbed the back of his head. Then he was able to speak to Akira.

"Akira I have to ask you are you happy here with me?" He asked her.

"Yes of course." Akira answered, but she was looking out at the Unova reigon.

"What is it?" N asked Akira gently.

"I just wish I could see my father again, just for a few moments." Akira sighed, "I really miss him." N only look at her sadly for a few minutes before he thought of something to help her.

"There is a way." N told her softly, "follow me."

N led her to the west side of the castle, where once she wasn't allowed to go, but now she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted to. N showed her the magical mirror that he owned.

"The mirror will show you anything you wish to see." N told her as he showed her reflection.

Then he passed her the mirror.

"I like to see my father please." Akira told the mirror, then it began to sparkle with blue light, then an image of her father appeared.

He was driving his car against the forceful wind of the storm.

He was so tired that he was falling asleep at the wheel. Akira gasped to know her could be getting hurt.

"He's sick and trying to drive his car. He could crash!" Akira cried out.

N looked at her for moments before he spoke up again.

"You have to get to him." He told her.

"What?" Akira asked in shock.

"Akira, you're no longer my prisoner anymore, you're free." N replied.

"Thank you so much!" Akira cried out, "Hang on daddy, I'm coming!"

"Before you go, I want you to take the mirror with you. So that you can always have a way to look back... And remember me." N told her.

"Thank you for understanding how much my dad needs me." Akira thanked N once again as she raced off.

After she left, Gorm slid into the one.

"Well everything is going fantastically, isn't it?" He cheered, "I know you could do it."

"I let her go." N admitted sadly.

"What, how could you do that?" Gorm asked in complete shock.

"Because, I love her." N sighed.

"He did what?" Ryoku, Cinnicino, and Anthea asked in complete shock.

"Yes, it's true." Gorm sighed.

"Akira's going away?" Minchino asked.

"But Lord N was so close." Ryoku thought aloud.

"After so long, he has learned to love." Cinnicino replied.

"That's it then, that's what can break the spell." Ryoku cheered.

"But that's not enough; she has to love him back." Cinnicino told them as Minchino hopped away sadly, "Now it's too late."

N's lonely howls could beard from miles away as Akira rode Zebtrika from the castle.

Once she was nearly the spot where Mike was, she called out for him.

"Dad!" she called, "dad!" Once she reached his location, she was stunned to see Mike's car in a ditch, and he was unconscious at the wheel, but unhurt.

She loaded her father on Zebtrika's back and led them back to her house, where Stacy unexpectedly fell asleep in a tree.

Though, as she noticed Akira carry her father inside, she woke up.

"They're back." she snickered, jumping from the tree and running back to Touya's house to tell him the news.

Meanwhile, Mike's eyes opened to see Akira looking down at him.

"It's going to be okay, dad. I'm home." Akira whispered softly.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Akira." Mike sat up and embraced his daughter lovingly.

"I missed you so much." Akira told her father.

"But that beast did you escape?" Mike asked in horror.

"No dad, he let me go." Akira replied softly.

"That horrible beast?" Mike asked her in shock.

"He's different now." Akira protested, "He's changed somehow." Suddenly, Akira's bag tipped over, and Minchino slipped out with the magic mirror.

"Hi" Minchino said smiling

"Looks like I had a stow away." Touko smiled.

"Well I didn't think I'd see you again." Mike chuckled.

"Akira, why'd you run away? Don't you like us anymore?" Minchino asked her.

"Oh Minchino, of course I do, it's just that " Suddenly the doorbell rang.

* * *

Whatca think of this, only two more chapters left


	9. Chapter 9

"May I help you?" Akira asked, it was Cheren who was at the door.

"I'm here to get your father." he told her.

"My dad, but why?" Akira asked nervously.

"There's no need to worry Miss Akira, we'll take good care of him." Cheren replied with a creepy undertone.

He backed away to reveal a truck with the words INSTITUTE FOR THE INSANE written on the side. Akira gasped in horror to see this.

"My dad is not crazy!" she cried out.

"He was raving like a madman, we all heard him." Stacy laughed as everyone around them agreed with cruel laughter.

"No, I'm not going to let you take him!" Akira cried out in protest.

"Akira, what's going on?" Mike ran downstairs and out the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mike." Akira taunted. "tell us again, how big was the beast?"

"It was huge, eight no ten feet!" Mike exclaimed as everyone around him began laughing again.

"I told you this guy was insane." Stacy laughed hysterically.

"It's true!" Mike protested, but the people laughing began dragging him by the arms toward the truck. Touya stood there, looking quite proud of his achievement.

"You can't do this!" Akira cried out.

"Akira," Touya began, "I might be able to figure something out if "

"If what!" Akira shouted.

"If you marry me." Touya continued.

"Never!" Akira snapped with protest.

"Fine, have it your way." Touya replied cruelly as the others continued to pull Mike into the truck.

"My dad is not crazy and I can prove it!" Akira shouted as she grabbed the magic mirror, "Show me the beast!" the mirror began to sparkle green, and there, in the mirror, was an image of N, roaring sadly. Everyone gasped to see the beast.

"Is it dangerous?" someone asked.

"No, he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Akira told them, "He may look vicious but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd have feelings for this monster." Touya cackled.

"He's not a monster, Touya, you are!" Akira exclaimed!

"She's as crazy as her father, the beast come come after us in the night!" Touya told the people as they all gasped "We're not safe until we kill the beast!"

"I'm not going to let you do this!" Akira cried out.

"If you're not with us, then your against us!" Touya grabbed her by the wrist and threw her in the truck with Mike.

"Let us out!" Akira shouted. Minchino watched as Touya and his band left, and Touya continued to bang on the doors to the truck.

"I have to warn the beast, this is all my fault." Akira sighed.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." Mike told her. Outside, Minchino had noticed them inside the truck.

* * *

Back at the castle, Gorm, Ryoku, Cinnicino and Anthea were gathered around, upset and broken hearted.

"I knew we shouldn't have get our hopes up." Gorm thought out loud.

"Maybe it was best if she hadn't came at all." Ryoku agreed. Suddenly the dog that was turned into a ottoman started barking at the window.

"It is Akira?" Cinnicino asked.

"Oh no, invaders!" Ryoku called out.

"Well if it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." Gorm announced.

* * *

Outside, Touya and his men were ready to seek out N.

"If you see any riches, there all yours, but I'll get that beast!" Touya ordered. Inside, Concordia and other human objects were ready to fight.

* * *

In the west side, Cinnicino was trying to inform N about the attacking forces.

"Excuse me, my lord." She began.

"Leave me alone." N replied sadly.

"But N, the castle's under attack." Concordia continued.

The other human objects were trying to barricade the doors.

"This isn't working!" Ryoku replied worriedly.

"We have to do something!" Anthea panicked.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Ryoku thought.

"What should we do, Lord N?" Cinnicino panicked.

"I doesn't matter, let them come." N told her.

When Touya and his men busted the doors down, the human objects were perfectly still, as if they were just furniture and home objects. Touya picked up Ryoku, then he gave his signal.

"Now!" Ryoku shouted. Then, the human objects attacked.

* * *

At Akira's house, Minchino carried an axe toward the trucks doors, and Mike noticed her coming.

"What on Earth?" Mike thought out loud. They backed up and Minchino flipped over, tipping the axe with her.

* * *

In the castle, the human objects continued to fight Touya and his men. Cinnicino and a team of tea cups prepared to attack with piping hot water.

"Up here, you good for nothing slime balls!" She yelled as she and the other tea cups poured the water on Touya's attacking men. Then, Concordia flew down a flight of stairs to land on top of another attacker.

She had locked him inside her and when she released him, he was in an embarrassing dress and fancy girl shoes.

Stacy had Ryoku trapped with her pokemon Darmaka attacking with overheat that was coming straight for him, but then,

Gorm swung behind her with a fire extinguisher and sprayed it in Darmaka and Stacy's faces.

Another attacker was picking the feathers off Anthea as Ryoku watched in horror, he had had enough, and burnt the attacker's

butt with his candles. Anthea was dropped, and caught in the arms- or candlesticks- of Ryoku.

After a fierce battle, all Touya's crew ran away from fright of not winning the battle.

"And you better stay out too!" Gorm ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, N still looked out the window sadly as Touya finally found the room where he was in.

Without N noticing, Touya aimed a dart his way, and when he didn't move, he fired and N flew out the window as Touya laughed in triumph. Then he jumped out and meet the fallen beast on the balcony.

"Get up, or are you too kind and gentle to fight?" Touya challenged the wounded beast.

* * *

When Akira and her pokemon finally reached the castle, she saw this horrible sight.

"No!" Akira cried out.

"Akira?" N asked weakly in disbelief, looking up.

"Touya. stop!" Akira ordered. But Touya began to fight anyway, however, now that Akira had returned, N had a reason to fight.

"Let's go Swanna!" Akira cried, and Swanna opened her wings and flew Akira to the balcony. N and Touya continued to fight when N flew Touya down. Then he seemed to disappear.

"Come out and fight, beast!" Touya yelled, "Are you in love with her? Did you honestly think that she loved you, when she had someone like me?" Those words only made N want to fight a lot harder for Akira.

They were on the edge of the balcony, where it was now or never.

"It's over, beast!" Touya cackled, "Akira is mine!" Then, N grabbed Touya by the neck and dangled him from the edge,

"Let me go!" he commanded. Then N pulled him to the wall by the caller of his shirt.

"Get out!" he threatened.

"N?" N heard Akira call, and he turned to see her above him on another balcony.

"Akira?" N asked, climbing up to reunite with her, "You came back." While N was so preoccupied with Akira, Touya had a knife in his hand, ready to kill him. But then, N turned around, and grabbed Touya by the collar of his shirt.

Then he threw Touya off the balcony, where he plummeted to his doom. Before Touya had fallen, he was able to stab N in the side, and he collapsed after making his daring move.

Once Gorm, Ryoku, and Cinnicino reached them, it had been too late.

Akira lay N down on the ground, but he managed to open his eyes for the moment to see her looking down at him.

"You came back." N replied in a weak whisper.

"Of course I did, I couldn't let him this is my fault, this wouldn't have happened if I came here sooner." Akira began to sob into her beloved beast's chest.

"Maybe it's better this way." N whispered softly.

"No, please don't say that." Akira begged in tears, "You'll be alright, we're together now."

(A/N: I hate this part.)

"No, Akira, but at least I got to see you one more time." N replied even more weakly then before.

He cupped Akira's cheek in his paw as she began to sob again.

Then, his eyes closed one more time, and his paw fell from her cheek.

"No, please don't leave me, please, I love you." Akira sobbed.

She lowered her head to his chest once again, and cried endlessly.

Ever Cinnicino, Gorm, and Ryoku began to cry.

Now, the last petal of the enchanted flower had wilted.

Akira stilled cried endlessly but then, an unbelievable miracle, light began to glow from him.

Everyone around them was amazed to see N glow, and not did he live again but he return to his human form as well.

N was lifted from the ground to transform back into being human, and landed on his knees.

He got up and turned to Akira as she looked astonished.

"Akira," he replied in his human voice, "it's me, N." Akira looked into N deep blue eyes, and felt his green hair gently.

"It is you." Akira replied in disbelief.

And N pulled her close, for the magical kiss they shared rotated around the castle and turned everyone back to their human and pokemon forms.

"Ryoku, Gorm, Cinnicino, look at us!" N exclaimed in happiness as he spun Akira around in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm done with my first story and it took my four days to finish it ^_^

* * *

There was a great ball where everyone was invited, and N swung Akira gracefully around the ball room.

Ryoku watched as Anthea pasted him with a feather duster in hand. However, Gorm stopped him.

"So old friend, should we let a Pokemom be Pokemon?" he asked Ryoku.

"Of course, I knew she was going to break the spell." Ryoku replied.

"Excuse me, but I told you she was going to break it." Gorm disagreed.

"You did not!" argued Ryoku, "I did."

"I most certainly did not!" Gorm argued as N and Akira continued to dance gracefully.

Minchino hoped by Cinnicino, now as a normal pokemon.

"Are the going to live happily ever after?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, Minchino." Said Cinnicino.

"Do I have still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Minchino asked. All Cinnicino could do was laugh joyously.

"No, Minchino." she replied. And Cinnicino was right, N and Akira, and the rest of the people living in the palace lived happily ever after.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after... The end." Said Akira as she finished reading the book of beauty and the beast.

"I think it's so romantic!" Gushed Bianca after the story ended.

"Grow up Bianca, I can't believe you made Akira read the book in the first place." Said Cheren.

"Come on Cheren I think it was ok that N at least got to know what happens." Said Bianca.

"Um.. N are you alright?" Asked Cheren.

N's face had a goofy look as stared out in space remembering the fairy tale Akira had agreed to read out loud.

"N! Are you sure not sick?" Asked Bianca while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh... Oh yes I'm fine." Said N calmly while his face turned back to normal.

"Ok... Then lets just go and train our Pokemon." Said Cheren wanting to leave the room.

As Cheren and Bianca left, N stared at Touko putting the book down and going to follow her friends.

"Hey Akira." Said N while holding her hand and staring at her.

"What is it N?" Asked Akira.

"Do you think you can read the book again tonight, but put our names with it?" Asked N.

"Ok, but why do you want me to read it with our names? And who would be the other parts?" Asked Akira.

"I'll tell you later, but can we just stay here in your room just for a little while and well just do... anything?" Asked N.

"Ok, if you say so." Said Akira.

"Thanks!" Cheered N as he bought Akira in his arms and pulled her into a kiss like beauty and the beast.

"Ok, I think we should leave them alone." Said Cheren annoyed as he and Bianca left to not bother the couple.

"Hey Akira..." Said N as he broke the kiss.

"What is it N?" Asked Akira.

"I think you would make a great Belle like it was in the book." Said N.

"Well personaly, I think you would make a handsom beast as well." Said Akira.

"Agree, then we will be the next beauty and the beast." Said N.

* * *

Awwww, that is cute, and to Ekira-moon thanks again my friend ^_^


End file.
